1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a dictionary function and a computer-readable medium storing a control program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are electronic dictionary devices equipped with a wordbook function capable of separately registering a desired item searched in a dictionary as a wordbook unique to the user, and calling up and displaying a registered word in the wordbook.
Further, there are also electronic dictionary devices equipped with a highlighter function capable of distinctively displaying a section to be noted with a highlighter on a display screen of a desired item and a content thereof searched in a dictionary.
Moreover, an electronic dictionary apparatus equipped with the wordbook function and the highlighter function in combination has also been considered.
In the conventional electronic dictionary apparatus equipped with the wordbook function and the highlighter function in combination, how a marked content to be noted exists in a registered word in a wordbook was known until the content of the registered word is called up and displayed.
Therefore, when the type of content to be marked is set according to the color of the highlighter (e.g., important historical years, important historical characters, important terms, and important related terms), it was impossible to respond to a demand to easily confirm what highlighter is assigned to each of the registered words on a list display screen of registered words.